Outworld High (Rewritten!)
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: A school built in Outworld, a new generation, and a new threat that will bring almost every world down to its knees. Good and evil will be forced to work together in, and two different generations will fight side by side in order to overthrow this evil. Their first year at Outworld High has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Session 1: First Period**

Millicent's already growing apprehension spread through her chest like a flesh-eating virus as she approached the tall iron gates of the Outworld Academy. As if knowing of her presence, the gates slowly opened to the courtyard. The gates opening on their own made Millicent feel some sort of chillingly inviting aura despite her knowing it was merely the motion sensors in the gates that caused them to open. Before she got any strange looks for just standing there in front of the open gates like a clueless moron, Millicent strode into the courtyard, her fingers nervously wrapping around the straps of the leather knapsack on her back. The courtyard was full of other Outworld teens who would become her classmates once they all walked through the handsome large oak doors of the school's entrance. Looking around, Millicent saw all of the other students laughing, conversing, and exchanging jokes with one another. Seeing as how she had no friends she knew that she was going to be on her own for the first day — and possibly the entire school-year.

The Outworld Academy had been established three years ago by Emperor Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. The school was created for future generations of Outworld warriors to train, receive knowledge from experienced warriors, and enhance their fighting skills. Those kinds of things. All of the subjects that were mandatory for future Outworld soldiers to learn were divided into classes. Each school-year consisted of four semesters, and within each semester the students would be scheduled for six of the classes they will need positive grades for in order to graduate. The amount of time that a student spends in OA depends on their progress. Should they meet the requirements needed in order to graduate at the end of the year they leave the school and become registered members of Shao Kahn's army; students who don't receive good enough credits, however, are made to attend the another year at the school until they show better potential at becoming part of Outworld's forces.

Millicent sat down at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Class wouldn't start for another half-hour, so Millicent decided to use the time to go over the classes on her schedule. She pulled the golden sheet of paper out of her knapsack and looked at the classes.

Schedule

Physical Combat - Room 202

Sorcery - Room 314

Tracking - Room 216

Outworld History - Room 300

Assassination - Building C

Lunch Period

Weaponry - Room 246

Millicent sighed and looked back at the large stone building. This was where she was going to be spending more than half of her time for the next year. The school-year officially began in the middle of January and would end in early December, each semester lasting three months. And so Millicent sat here on this cool winter day, looking around at the other students and feeling intimidated by the large building that was the Outworld Academy.

Intimidation.

One of the very things that a Tarkatan princess should not feel in any situation, according to her father. She was the daughter of Baraka, leader of the Tarkata, and Mileena, the half-Tarkatan daughter of Shao Kahn, Millicent's grandfather. Shao Kahn had arranged for Mileena and Baraka to be married fifteen years ago, just out of hope that he would have better control of Baraka's army with him as a son-in-law. Despite their outraged objections, the two agreed to become husband and wife and later had Millicent. What shocked both Mileena and Baraka on the day of Millicent's birth was that her mouth was void of any jagged teeth; her jaw wasn't gruesomely contorted in any way. She, to put it simply, had the face of a human.

At that moment, Millena and Baraka recalled the fact that Mileena had been cloned from the Edenian princess Kitana. It was possible that some of her genes passed through Mileena and into Millicent, thus explaining her human appearance. Though she still had the orange, catlike eyes and the signature arm-blades of a Tarkatan, her personality was far different from the rest of her kin: rather than being a savage beast with a hunger for blood and war, Millicent was humbly shy, withdrawn, and preferred quiet places with serene atmospheres…a slap in the face to the vicious image of the femme fatale that Baraka had of his daughter becoming.

The loud gong of the bell in the highest tower of the school floated down from through the air and through the ears of the students.

Millicent blinked.

Had it been thirty minutes already? Just how deep in thought was she?

At the school entrance, the large oak doors slowly opened to the grand-hall. The students went silent as they gathered up their things and began to walk towards the entrance.

Millicent hastily put her arms through the straps of her knapsack and followed the other students into the grand hall. Within the throng of students, a buzz of excited conversations hummed through the grand hall. The stone walls and marble floor added to exquisite design of the outside of the school. Millicent looked back and saw a large painting of the headmaster of the school, Shang Tsung. The throng of students soon began to break and all of the students walked off into different directions to their classes.

Millicent hoped that she wouldn't have any kind of trouble finding her classroom. She broke away from the group and walked down the corridor along the row of lockers. After twenty minutes, she found her destination at the end of the corridor, a wooden door with the number 202 on its window. Millicent inhaled as she put her hand on the doorknob.

Here goes.

Millcent stepped through the door and into a large room that resembled a dojo. The walls were off-white and had posters of dragons with Japanese kanji on the walls. Millicent walked across the wooden floor and took in the nearly-bare, but comforting, room. She smelled incense burning. She looked down and saw the blond-haired man sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed and his hands clapped together.

He was in meditation.

In front of him was an incense-holder decorated at the sides with golden dragons, smoke floating out of the diamond-shaped holes.

Millicent coughed as she walked over to the man. "Uh…excuse me…?"

The man put his fingers to his lips. "Shhhh…"

Millicent inclined her head in confusion.

"So you're the first to arrive?" he spoke without opening his eyes. "I warn you, don't think that just because this is your first day that this is going to be a cakewalk."

Millicent fidgeted nervously. "I-I don't…really."

"Hm," was his reply. "I am Kobra, and I shall be your physical combat teacher for this semester." He opened his eyes. "Ah, you must be Millicent. Your parents informed me that you would be in my class."

"Oh, did they?" Millicent felt embarrassed at hearing that.

"They did. But don't expect special treatment."

Millicent began to feel a little uncomfortable. Did he think she expected to be pampered in the school just because he knew who her parents were? Soon the other students entered the class room. Kobra took the time to introduce himself and then immediately got down to business as to how the class was going to go down. He wanted to see the fighting skills of the students and evaluate where they needed improvement, so he broke the students into pairs and had them spar in the center of the room while the rest of the class watched. After two pairs of students sparred and one of the pairs ended up overpowering the other, Kobra called Millicent up.

Oh boy, Millicent thought as she walked up to Kobra to the center of the dojo. Kobra turned and looked back at the group of students.

"Annnd…you. Gitaro. Come up," Kobra ordered.

Millicent watched as the tall shirtless boy with four large, muscular arms and a great pair of batwings protruding from his back came walking over. The boy grinned as he approached Millicent and Kobra.

"Now, you two, show me what you've both got," Kobra said as he walked out of the way.

Gitaro faced Millicent and licked his lips. "Well now, I get the pretty little Tarkatan girl as my sparring partner. Aren't I lucky?"

Millicent blushed but fought to keep her face solemn. "I…thank you…?"

"Less talking," Kobra interjected. "More sparring."

Gitaro grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Alrighty then. Let's have some fun."

Millicent backed away. Her arm-blades slid out of her forearms. The boy was large, and she could tell from his four arms that he was Shokan, but the batwings also indicated that he was mixed with vampire genes. Millicent concluded that he was most likely a hybrid of some sort.

"I'm ready when you are," Millicent replied.

Gitaro growled seductively and let his fangs slide out of his gums. "Let's do it."

Gitaro lunged forward and balled his upper-right arm into a fist. He swung at Millicent, who immediately leapt up into the air, dodging his fist. While in the air Millicent used the opening to kick Gitaro in his chin, sending him toppling onto his back. The rest of the class let out sounds of amusement. Kobra himself was impressed by Millicent's swift movement.

Not wanting to look like a weakling, Gitaro used his bottom two arms to push himself back up into his standing position.

He rubbed his chin. "Not bad, cutie."

Millicent raised her right arm-blade. "My name isn't _cutie. _It's Millicent. Now, are you going to flirt with me or are you going to fight me?"

Millicent was becoming pumped from the adrenaline of the fight. She felt her Tarkatan nature taking her over. The other students soon began to whisper into each others' ears who they would put their money on. Kobra folded his arms, silently eager to see who would have the upper hand in the spar.

Millicent most certainly didn't walk into the school expecting to have this much attention on her first day. But then again, it's not like this was a schoolyard fight; it was part of the class. But Millicent couldn't help but feel that the other kids thought of her and Gitaro's spar as a form of entertainment.

"Alright then, Milly," Gitaro playfully taunted, "guess I shouldn't hold back with you. Ready or not, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Session 2: The Sorcery Teacher**

Millicent sharply took in a surprised gasp when Gitaro leapt into the air and gracefully swung his leg at her head. Millicent ducked and leapt back a few feet. For a big guy, this Gitaro guy certainly moved fast.

Gitaro showed no sign of relenting, and soon his bat wings were flapping, sending him flying through the air directly at Millicent. Fangs bared, Gitaro let out an inhuman hiss as he zoomed towards her, all four of his arms outstretched. The gears in Millicent's mind went into overload as she tried to think of a way to dodge Gitaro's thick torso _and_ his four muscular arms. With Gitaro approaching, she was running out of time.

Swifly, Millicent bent backwards just as Gitaro had reached her. She forced her spine back towards the floor until the backs of her hands were touching the floor. Gitaro flew past Millicent's front and towards the wall. He let out a "Whoa!" of surprise and shoved the four palms of his hands out in front of him to steady the impact. Millicent immediately recovered and hopped back into her standing position.

The spectators let out more sounds of enthusiasm; Kobra thoughtfully rubbed his chin as he watched.

Gitaro hopped back onto the floor. "Hm, flexible, aren't we?"

Millicent didn't bother to reply. She ran towards him, leapt up into the air and positioned her left arm-blade out in front of her, pointed directly at Gitaro's chest. Gitaro smirked and used his upper two hands to easily clap together and hold the blade in place just as the tip was inches away from his sternum. Using his bottom two arms, he grabbed Millicent into a tight bear-hug. Millicent gasped as she felt her waist being squeezed and the air being forced up out of her windpipe.

Gitaro sadistically giggled as he tightened his grip on her. "You've got such a slim body…heh. So easy to break…"

"Enough," Kobra spoke before walking up to the pair. "Very impressive. Both of you."

Gitaro dropped Millicent. She stumbled on her feet for a few seconds before standing up straight and attempting to realign her spine. She let out a soft groan.

"The two of you are quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat," Kobra complimented, giving an odd little half-smile that he hadn't given any of the previous sparring duos. "I have a feeling that you'll both excel within this semester."

Gitaro grinned widely. "Thanks, Teach."

Millicent gave a weak smile. Her lower back was still sore from Gitaro's bear-hug. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but feel a little flattered at Kobra giving both her and Gitaro praise for their intense spar. Praise that that none of the other sparring pairs had received. Millicent could feel some of the other students glowering at her; Gitaro either didn't notice the glares of the others or he just wasn't bothered by them.

He looked down at Millicent and flashed her a fangless smile. "You were amazing, sweetheart. We must get together and do this again sometime."

Millicent slowly stepped away from Gitaro with a look of discomfort on her face. From the way he was speaking one might have thought that he believed that he and Millicent had just slept together rather than sparred.

Wanting to turn her attention away from Gitaro, Millicent turned to Kobra. "Thank you for your praise, sir. I hope I meet up to your expectations."

"Just call me Kobra," he said, and then turned back to the other students. "Okay! Next pair!"

* * *

By the time the final two students finished sparring, the bell that signaled that it was time to change classes rang.

"Class dismissed," Kobra said as the class began to file out of the dojo. "Tomorrow we get started on evasion!"

Evasion. Millicent had practiced evasion with Baraka since she was eleven. Evasion would be a walk in the park for her, not that she was trying to sound cocky.

The sorcery class was located on the second floor of the school. Millicent easily found it. A strange odor struck her nostrils. It was tart and smelled faintly of copper — no…it smelled more like…blood?

Millicent nervously patted down her blue sleeveless turtleneck, straightened her black plaid skirt, and looked around the dim classroom for a seat. The walls and floor of the room consisted of thick gray cobblestones. There were ten rectangular desks divided side by side into two rows of five. The tables each had two stools; each table had seats for two students. All of the other seats were filled with chatting students, except for the first desk of the right row.

Seated at the table was a girl with black wavy hair that fell down her back. She was dressed in a white short-sleeved button shirt that revealed her stomach, a black dress-tie tied loosely around her neck, a black miniskirt and a pair of black boots. She was a stunningly beautiful girl, Millicent observed. She couldn't help but wonder why the boys in the classroom weren't lining up to sit with her.

Millicent gripped the strap of her knapsack and walked to the desk where the girl was seated. The girl was occupied with studying her face in a black compact mirror.

As though she didn't want the girl to notice her presence, Millicent slowly slid onto the stool. The girl glanced out of the corner of her eye at Millicent and then went back to her mirror for a few more seconds before snapping it shut.

Millicent tried to keep her attention on the surroundings rather than the girl, but her eyes kept drifting back to her every few seconds.

Millicent cleared her throat and concluded that if she was going to be sharing this desk with this girl for the next semester this suffocating silence was going to have to go.

"Uh…so…" Millicent yanked nervously on her turtleneck. "I'm Millicent."

"I know," the girl said matter-of-factly without looking at her.

Millicent blinked. "You do?"

The girl nodded. "Our parents know each other. You're Baraka and Mileena's daughter, right?"

"Yes." Millicent was surprised that this alluring girl knew about her.

The girl ran her hand through her hair as she turned to Millicent. "I'm Shan Tsuné. My father is Shang Tsung, the headmaster of this school. He serves under Shao Kahn alongside your mother and father."

"Ah." Millicent nodded. "Shang Tsung. I know of him. I've seen him from time to time at my grandfather's palace."

Shan Tsuné raised an eyebrow. "Your grandfather?"

"Oh, I mean Shao Kahn," she replied. "My mother is Shao Kahn's adopted daughter, so that makes me his granddaughter through adoption."

"Oh, right. I forgot about your mother's connection to the emperor."

Millicent was glad the two of them were engaging in conversation. It was even more refreshing to know that their parents knew each other. Of course Millicent didn't think that just because their parents worked together that that automatically meant she and Shan Tsuné should be friends, but she hoped that they would at least be potential acquaintances.

At that moment the final bell rang, and a circular green portal appeared out of nowhere at the front of the classroom. The students gasped in awe while Shan Tsuné just gazed at the portal, not fazed in any way. Out of the portal walked a pale bald man.

Shan Tsuné let out a low groan. "Not this baboon."

"You know him?" Millicent asked.

Shan Tsuné turned to her. "He's my father's—"

"Alright, settle down, everyone, settle down," the man calmly ordered. "I am Quan Chi. Your sorcery teacher."

The entire class let out astonished gasps, including Millicent.

"_The _Quan Chi?" she hissed.

"_The _Quan Chi," Shan Tsuné sullenly responded.


End file.
